


Healer's Orders

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Sugi of Queenscove, apprentice healer, is learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekeraftertruth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seekeraftertruth).



“He hates me. Do I have to?” As soon as the words left Sugi’s mouth, she hated herself for whining.

“'Hate’ is a strong word,” said her grandfather Baird. “Sugi, I’ve found that I enjoy having an apprentice again, but if you’ve decided it’s not for you, perhaps you could go for page training in the fall. Fifteen is hardly considered too old, these days.”

“That’s all right,” she said quickly. Her father had changed course halfway through his studies, leaving him qualified for some aspects of a healer’s work, but oddly unprepared for others. She had sworn she would learn from his mistakes. Besides- “He helps out with training, on his good days. Lisette and Nels say he’s even harder to please than Lady Kel.”

“I’m sure your sister and brother know of what they speak.” Baird’s voice was serious, but amusement touched his eyes. He held up Sugi’s healer’s kit. “Off you go, then.”

.

Sugi set her bag on a low table, then bowed. “Good day, my lord. Let’s have a look at the arm, if you please.”

Wyldon of Cavall rested on a cushioned sofa. In someone else, the position might be described as lounging. He was wrapped in a capacious dressing gown made of the softest black wool, trimmed in white — the colors of his fief. It was, Sugi recalled, a gift from one of his daughters. It was an unusual thing, fastening in the back, and was worn over regular clothes.

“My dear girl,” he said, shrugging out of the gown, “I must return to my duties. I’d appreciate it if you would do whatever it is you have to do, quickly, so I can go.”

She steeled herself, remembering that her grandfather was counting on her. She met his eyes. “I’m the healer here, sir. I’ll be the one to tell you when you can return to your duties. So just sit back and take it easy, for now.”

“Ah, that’s leadership,” he said, as she laid steady hands on his scarred flesh, preparing to probe the old wound with her magic. “I thought you had it in you. If you ever wish to try for your shield...”

“Thank you, but no.” She smiled. “Isn’t there a limit on the number of Queenscove pages a training master can handle at one time?”

Lord Wyldon cracked a smile at that; Sugi thought he would have laughed, had his wounds not been bothering him so. “Well then, perhaps its lucky for all of us that you’re getting better at this.”


End file.
